


Oh, Anna

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Based on a Harry Styles song, Break Up, Closeted Character, Harry Styles Live On Tour, Love, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, One Direction Break Up, One Night Stands, Post-One Direction, Post-The X Factor Era, Song - Freeform, X-Factor - Freeform, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, solo careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: The whole Anna situation started as a joke. During an interview a few months ago, Zayn and Liam teased Harry about his secret lover. Harry opted to invent an imaginary girlfriend based on Louis. This mysterious “girl” called Anna obliterated the qualm surrounding his non-disclosable love life.





	Oh, Anna

Louis' hands we swallowed in one of Harry's larger one near the end on the couch. The hands were pressed into the plush decorative pillow as Harry was rhythmically pounding his member deep into Louis canal.

There was the constant buzz of the television in the back ground mixed with the constant whine of Harry's name on Louis' fucked lips. Harry kept grunting every few thrusts dropping his head lower to kiss the smaller boy laying underneath him. He started leaving another love bite on Louis' already covered neck.

They were wrapped together feeling each other's bodies. A good remedy after being apart for more than a few days.

Harry was looking down in Louis' clear, glassy eyes holding such emotions, when Louis turn away to face the television.

  
His boyfriend's name being spoken by the lady in a short red dress on the television caught Louis' attention and made him stare at the screen.

_**One of the One Direction singer, Harry Styles, was talking about his next plans for the futur on The Graham Norton Show last Saturday while the band was doing an interview. Do these plans include his mystery girlfriend Anna? Stay with us after the break to find out.** _

Louis let out a passive aggressive moan trying to get his hands free from his boyfriend's grip. His mood suddenly dampened by the mention of his lover with someone else.

Harry sensed that Louis was feeling distraught as he smacked a passionate kiss on his lovers lips and continued pounding hard into him. The curly haired boy knew the hard fucking was a way to distract Louis. A wail coming from his partners lips was a sign that he found his prostate and successfully distracted Louis from his other thoughts.

When the opening drift of the entertainment gossip show starting again Louis started squirming uncomfortably.

"Could you just shut this shit show off. I don't want to hear them talk about your fucking non existing girlfriend, god." Louis snapped

"Yeah, Lou. Just give me a second." Harry replied reaching for the remote control on the table next to the couch were they are currently engaged in their activities. "You know what they are saying is all lies babe. You're the only person in my life I could ever love. You are my Anna."

"Don't remind me just make me come." Louis said.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he continued to pound in his smaller boyfriend. He loved the way the boy felt under him. Harry always found himself lucky to have Louis by his side.

They were moving together in a practices synchronization as they both reach orgasm. Harry collapsed on top of Louis as he wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend. Harry's head was resting against Louis' chest peacefully as he heard his boyfriend's heart lulling him to sleep.

"You will always be the one for me, my secret Anna." Harry mumbled in his sleepy haze

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Harry heard Louis say as his last words before falling asleep on the older boy's chest.

  
-

  
When Harry audition for the X-Factor at sixteen years old, he never thought his life you be like this at nineteen. A radio show early in the morning and a televised interview in the evening. Sometimes, mixed with quick studio recording time in between private moments with his lover.

Harry was part of one of the world's most popular boy band, One Direction. He was paired with fellow band members Zayn Malik and Liam Payne on the day of his elimination from the X-Factor, the second chance of a lifetime sent from angles above.

The three boys got to know each other very well during their time on the competition. They shared a room and memories as the final elimination day arrived quickly. They built a very impressive fan base during their time on the show, but the three boys ended finishing in third place overall.

With a growing popularity, Simon Cowell decided to give them a chance to have a career in the music industry. In the last three years since the end of X-Factor, the boy band released three albums and had many number one hit singles.

Harry was happy to be in this business. Sadly, he was not allowed to tell the truth about his sexuality. The people on his management team, with an iron grip on Harry's public image, refused to let him tell the world about his boyfriend.

Funnily enough, Harry and Louis met on the set of the X-Factor auditions. The boys bumped into each other as Louis was entering the bathroom and Harry was exiting. Harry had left Louis with a sore forehead and a phone number. Louis didn't end up going as far in the competition. The Doncaster boy was eliminated in the Judge's House stage of the show.

The two boys kept in touch during the competition and never failed to get laughs out of each other. That is why it was an obvious choice to keep talking to one another after Louis was gone. Only a few month later, they officially became a couple and have been together for a little more than two years now.

Between all the bustle on his present music career Harry always tried making time for him boyfriend, but with the clearly indicated statement in his contract, Harry couldn't date a same sex partner publicly under his present contract.

The whole Anna situation started as a joke. During interviews a few months ago, Zayn and Liam teased Harry about his secret lover when a host asked him about his love interests. Harry opted to invent an imaginary girlfriend based on Louis that he called Anna to obliterate the qualm surrounding his non-disclosable love life.

 

-

 

Months after Harry's fake girlfriend was invented, Louis was still watching horrid interviews of the boy band as people asked Harry about his mystery girlfriend.

Comments like _Harry what does your girlfriend think about all the female attention you get from your fans_ or even _she must be a lucky girl with all the love songs you write about her in the new album_ made Louis cringe.

The twenty-one year old hated being Harry's dirty little secret even more than he did two years ago. Louis loved Harry so much that he let him use Anna as a way to disguise his true self from the person he was playing on stage.

Louis always tried to convince Harry to come out and detach himself from the Anna situation.

The two boyfriend's were sitting together in Harry's appartement after they ate their Chinese takeaway. The were cuddling on the couch with the left over fried rice and sesame chicken left discarded on the table in front of them. The television was off, so the place was very quiet except for Harry's deep breaths and the sound of Louis tracing patterns on Harry's chest with his fingers.

"Thanks for bringing the food, Lou." Harry whispered kissing the top of Louis' soft fringe.

"It's no problem. It's been so long that I last seen you that I didn't want to try and make anything in the kitchen. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself from fucking you the minute I walked trough the front door."

It was the first time in two months that they had seen each other in person. The One Direction tour for their album Midnight Memories was starting in ten days in America and the boy bander's had a week to spend on their own before dedicating their time to their career for another six months.

"I'll miss you so much when I'm gone." Harry said slowly running his fingers though Louis' hair.

"I'll miss you too love. We have done this before and we know what to do. I can come visit you and you can come meet up with me here when you have a break. It's going to be a bit easier now with the new management. Now that you don't need to sneak around with me because the public will know soon."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about" Harry said tentatively.

"Yeah, what's the matter babe? You seam a bit nervous" Louis continued.

"I don't think I want to come out this soon" Harry said clearly.

"What do you mean you aren't going to come out now. It is the best time to do it." Louis exclaimed as Harry just shared his shocking news.

"I've been in this industry for years Louis, not you. I know how it works. People hate on anything that is different and I don't want to be pinned as the typical gay boy band member that everyone seems to accuse us of already for music we didn't even write ourselves."

"That's a new low for you Harry I didn't think you would care so much about what people though about you-" Louis said angrily staring up and pointing an accusing finger at Harry that was still seated on the couch.

"It's not only me I have to think about Louis! I have two other music careers riding on this decision" Harry cut in.

"Are you telling me that Zayn and Liam, two very supporting people, are telling you not to come out. Something you wanted to do from the beginning of your career." Louis exclaimed watching Harry standing up and running his fingers through his hair.

"That's not what I wanted to say. Your putting words in my mouth" Harry replied accusingly.

"By all means, show me what you meant from your bullshit idea." Louis shouted

"Fuck you. I just meant that if my career crashed and burns because of the fact that I'm gay. I tarnish the name of the band entirely. Not just my own."

"You're not the fucking only gay singer in the world Harry. There are other people with successful career that embrace this part of themselves. It's like I don't even know you anymore. A few months ago you would have been waving a flag happily in a pride parade if you fucking could" Louis shouted.

"Well people change and I need to think about my career-"

"So I'm less important than your career now, is that it?" Louis cut Harry off.

"No, fuck! I just think it's too risky to do it now" Harry shouted.

"Are you embarrassed of me? Is that it" Louis suggested.

"No, no, it would never be that. I can't imagine ever being embarrassed of you" Harry said.

"Well, it pretty much fucking seems like it!" Louis resumed shouting. "You just care more about you career than me?"

"No! Louis come on-"

"I can not be with someone that is embarrassed to be seen with me in public. We never even took a fucking picture together in case your phone gets hacked. You won't ever be comfortable being with me in public. I should have realized this a long time ago. I can't even fathom how I though everything you did to me could change in a few days because you don't even believe in this." Louis said poking Harry's chest. He suddenly was struck with a feeling of being punched in the guts. He sat back down on the couch watching Harry with sad eyes.

"I don't want people to look at me differently or start to hate me because of something I can't control" Harry said.

"That's the thing with us being together, Harry" Louis said slowly.  "I want to be able to tell my friends about you, I want people to know that I love you, but you don't even want to try."

"It's no that Louis. I just don't want anyone to hate me."

"That is not how life works Harry. You have people that don't like you, but you can't keep listening to them. They don't fucking know anything about the real you. You can't hide who you are because you are going to end up hating the person you are going to become."

"I want to be that person, but I can't right now. Not when everything is on the line and I can't advance in my career."

"Just know Harry when you look back at this that you chose your career over me. I love you and probably always will, but this cannot work if we don't have the same idea about where this relationship is going." Louis mumble looking deep into Harry's eyes. "The fans that love your music, will love you even if your gay. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me."

They calmed down a bit. The sudden realization that they wouldn't be together anymore hit them with a powerful wave of emotion that left them speechless.

Louis let his head fall down as silent tears streamed from him faces. "Just, Harry, please tell me when you are ready to accept yourself again. That is the only way you can accept me." Louis mumbled with deep emotion resonating in his voice.

"I really don't want to do this Lou. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do about our relationship" Harry sobbed. Louis walked towards Harry wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

They were so great together. They fit into each other's bodies like they were meant to be wrapped into one another. They stayed wrapped together for a long time contemplating what was to come. The hug got tighter, before Louis release Harry from his hold and walked to the front door slowly.

"I'm leaving now. Please harry, take care of yourself. It didn't  even seam like the boy I once knew talking tonight" Louis mumbled.

"I can get you your things from my room." Harry replied, watching the love of his life walking away from him. Anything to keep Louis at his side longer.

"You never let me leave anything here. If there is something very important you need to give me, you know my address" Louis said. "Just get what you want in life Harry and call me when that is me." Louis continued walking away to his parked car, walking away from Harry's life.

 

-

 

Louis looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of his laptop sitting on his desk when he realised what date it was. Today, three years ago, he broke up with the love of his life.

Louis office job was enjoyable and paid the bills. He had graduated from university with a degree in liberal art. He was working as a Communication Manager in one of London's up and coming businesses.

Sadly, thinking about his famous previous boyfriend dampened his mood. He could never talk to anyone about his previous relationship, Louis was afraid someone would betray him and reveal the truth to the press.

He hasn't even told his best friend Niall. Louis met the Irish fellow during his internship after he had just graduated. They hit it off quickly with their love of football, beer and music. Niall didn't know about the Harry situation because Louis never spoke a word about his relationship with the famous boy band member to anyone except his mother. It was in the past and Louis was sure to keep it there. He didn't want to remind himself that the man galivanting with different beautiful models on his arm each week was the one that got away.

Louis never regretted leaving Harry. He missed him dearly but was happy to avoid the situation of a secret relationship. Louis knew from the look in Harry's eyes from the thousands of paparazzi pictures that the boy he once knew, now all grown up, was miserable. The smile he recognized so easily in his boy's eyes when he laughed or teased Louis had never been present in these distraught pictures of staged outings, even when the smile looked natural on his luscious lips.

On last year's anniversary of their break up, Louis drank so much and woke up in a stranger's bed the next morning. He knew that drowning his sorrow in alcohol didn't help anyone, but it made him forget a sliver of the pain he felt in his heart just thinking about the famous heartthrob. For this very reason, Louis got up from his chair and walked to Niall's office down the hall to ask the lad if they could go out together tonight.

Louis knocked on Niall's wide door and entered immediately.

"Hey Louis, how can I help you?" Niall asked seeing his friend walked though the door.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get smashed with me tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan, any occasion or are you just dragging me along with you so you don't look too desperate for a fuck?"

"Is the two-year anniversary of breaking up with the love of my life. Is that a good excuse?" Louis replied sarcastically.

"Hell, let's forget that motherfucker. Text me when you want to meet up" Niall said.

"If you don't mind I could come over at yours for pizza and bear before going out" Louis suggested gauging for Niall's reaction.

"That would be nice, I'll pay for the drinks if you buy supper" Niall replied with a smile.

"I'll be there at seven with the food. I need to get back to work now. We have one hour left before the end of the day. I want to go home as quickly as possible, so I better finish everything I had to do on my agenda. I don't want to be stuck with anymore tasks tomorrow morning."

"Work hard, play hard." Niall cackled as Louis quickly walked to the door, waving his middle fingers in his mates direction.

  
Louis walked into the club already alcohol running through his system from the three beer he had with the greasey pizza at Niall's place. He wore his tight, ass flatering pulling jeans and a low scoop neck shirt that showed off his sharp collar bones. The weather was getting chilly, so he hesitated wearing his nike pull-over but deceided agaisnt it leaving the article of clothing in Niall's apartement.

The Doncaster boy had already downed two shots and a beer before he lost Niall in the crowd to go dancing. Louis knew his friend would eventually find him or someone more interesting soon enough.

Louis enjoyed his time dancing with random strangers. He felt the deep bass of the music overwhelming his senses and adding to the pleasure of the guidiness he felt from the alcohol. Louis danced until he was sweaty and his body was craving another drink. As he made his way towards the bar, he saw Niall talking to a beautiful brunette.

"Too much boobs for me" Louis mumbled under his breath as he inspected Niall's new acquaintance. He waved down the bartender and ordered two shots and a random fruity drink. Thinking about boobs, made Louis think about Harry. Almost anything could make him think about Harry.

_You are just going to an award show love. You don’t need to show that much boob. I dont want anyone stealing you away from me before i can ravish you tonight._

Louis shook his head trying to erase the idea of young popstar Harry Styles looking flawless in his living room inches away from Louis' curious hands. He really needed those shots and fast. Louis drank fast and went back to dancing. Looking for anything to distract himself from thoughts of Harry.

A few songs later, Louis took a tired seat in an empty bar stool. He rested his head on his arms looking at the people around him when he heard a guy's voice whisper in his ear. "Drinking to anything special tonight?"

Louis lifted his head curiously watchin the attractive blond that spoke to him over his sholder. "I'm pretty sure that isin't an acceptable pick up line." Louis replied teasingly.

"Just wanted to talk to you beautiful. I'm pretty sure a perfect way to a guy's heart in buying him things."

"Trust me, you mean a guy's pants. It will be more fun." Louis replied stiking his hand out. "I'm Louis and i will take whatever alchool available."

"John"

Just like that Louis was drinking with an attractive man next to him and a few mintues later they were making out in the back of a taxi cab on their way to John's place. Louis had pushed all thought of Harry in the back of his head getting giddy on the sensation of warm hand on his upper thigh. The alchool coursing through his body making him feel numb.

 

-

 

Harry looked at his ringing phone on the wooden night stand next to his king size. He had another studio recording session for his debut solo album. The sleep deprived boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to face the day.

One Direction had officially broken as a band four months ago. They all felt restricted artistically with the fast-passed life they had over the last six years of their public, very media centered lives. The break was mutual, and no one harbored ill feeling for one another. Evidently, they felt ecstatic about each others success and tried to stay in touch the best they could. Zayn and Liam had already launched their first singles, but Harry was slower in his creative process.

Since he was a teenager, Harry loved composing music and writing lyrics. He had many small notebooks with phrases written inside. Little leaflets of poetry left scattered. With more than five years of half developed thoughts and a great team by his side, Harry was proudly writing his first album.

The first few songs were written in a secret locating in Jamaica away from the public and pressures of everyday life. He could concentrate day and night on what he loved without concentrating about his social life.

It was quite easy writing with what he created all those years ago. Limericks and haikus about Louis eyes and the way his body felt under his own made his relive those amazing moments in his life with his favorite person at his side. Even three years later Harry could create song about how much he missed the bleu eyed boy as well as songs about his deep love for him. His heart throbbed when he was creating these songs, yearning for something he didn't have anymore.

Harry had never stopped loving Louis.

The fact that he never came out to the public made his unable to pursue a serious relationship with someone else. Honestly, he didn't even want too. Harry's team would always make sure to get him a beard every time the gay speculation escaladed too high in the entertainment business when his career started. They didn't care anymore. Since leaving One Direction behind and starting his new musical adventures, Harry didn't need to stay in the closet to please their demographic like they always used encourage. Harry didn't worry about coming out. He didn't want to start a scandal and rumors while he was in the process of finishing his album, so he never spoke a word about his sexuality.

The green-eyed boy let people think what they wanted and didn't give a shit about anything else but his music, his friends and himself.

Looking down at his still ringing phone, Harry realised that he fell back to sleep and needed to get up from his comfortable spot before he did it again.

He prepared his stuff for the day in the studio with a pounding head ache. Harry tried erasing the overwhelming memory of Louis yesterday with what he knew best, alcohol. The anniversary of their breakup and the fact that he though about his lover all day in the studio caught up to him at his apartment. Harry was hurting thinking about what he could've had if he stayed with Louis and drowned his sorrows in booze.

Harry walked down the hallway to reach the lift when he looked in his satchel to check if he picked up his phone from his room when he saw that his notebook filled with his newest songs wasn't in his bag either. He spun around and made his way to his apartment quickly to get the things he forgot.

On each floor of this building there was only two separate apartments. Harry was surprised when he heard the door next to his open and close quickly as he was making his way out. Harry never saw his neighbor, so he quickly collected his stuff to go see the stranger living next to him for the first time.

Walking out of the flat and locking his door quickly Harry looked in the direction of the lift to see a shorter man walking towards the metal doors.

Abruptly, the door behind him swung open and a nice-looking lad clad only in his pants was waving something furiously.

"Hey, Louis, you forgot your wallet. I found it next to my bed." Was heard from a husky, morning voice.

Harry felt his heart stop when the person near the elevator turned slowly to look at Harry's neighbor. Louis, his Louis was standing about ten feet in front of him. The Louis that still held Harry's heart in the palm of his hand without anybody knowing. The love of his life was literally walking back to him.

Harry didn't know what to expect, did not know what was going to happen, he just wished Louis would look at him.

The stunned man watched as Louis approached him. The blue eyes were looking him directly in his with a scared look, but with a cocky smile on his lips, Louis planted a passionate kiss on the stranger that lives next to him.

"Thanks babe, for _last night_ and my wallet. I would not know what to do without it" Louis said.

"See you soon. I'll text you, alright?" Harry heard the stranger reply. The stranger who apparently spent the night with Louis, his Louis in an intimate way from the suggestive tone Louis used. Harry only knew the guy for less than two minutes, but he was his sworn enemy.

"You wish" Harry mumbled as he saw Louis walk away uninterested.

Harry quickly followed the boy to the lift. He needed to speak with him immediately. Harry never knew Louis was going to come into his life again like this, so needed to seize the opportunity in front of him.

Harry was almost sprinting to catch up with Louis who was already through the lift doors. The same metal doors that were starting to closing between them.

Green eyes met blue as Harry's thin body sprang in the slit between the closing doors. Harry saw the beautiful eyes he loved, look back at him with so much hatred and sadness that his heart broke a bit.

"Louis..." Harry said breathlessly watching the man with curiosity.

Louis stayed stoic, watching the numbers on the small red scream roll down.

"I don't even know what to saw. Its been too long." Harry continued looking at Louis pleading for an answer with his eyes. Taking an exasperated sigh, Harry's heart squeeze tightly and his lungs filled uncomfortably watching the boy in front of him ignore his presence.

The lift doors clanked opened when Louis started to moved again away from Harry. Louis was walking fast as Harry continued to follow him in a slow jog until he caught the shorter man's wrist.

"Louis we can't just leave each other like this. There is so much I want to saw to you." Harry said quickly while Louis was watching him in his same cold stare.

"I'm not your Anna anymore, I don't owe you anything. Now let go of me before I start screaming bloody murder." Louis replied ripping himself from Harry's grip and walking away from a stunned Harry.

Harry tried to process what Louis had just said. He tried convincing himself that it wasen't just a lucid dream and he would wake up again with his ringing phone next to his ear.

"Anna" Harry mumble quizzingly wondering what the other boy meant. He looked at the retreating form lighting a cigarette, his two feet planted on the ground like they were one with the sidewalk.

The realisation hit him like a thunderbolt coursing through his entire body. "Anna" Harry said again louder. He felt like shit. The girl's name was the one he used in interviews when someone would refer to his Louis. It was a foolish game he thought has clever when he was a teenager. He disguised Louis with a girl's name, so he could talk about his love interest in public. Harry thought Louis was happy to be spoken about through their little secret, but he was so wrong. It left a permeant scar on the love of his life without even knowing. Harry felt so fucking stupid. He wanted to forget, he wanted to cry. He just wanted to hold Louis in his arms and tell him how _sorry_ he was. Something that probably could not be done anytime soon.

Overwhelmed with a sense to write something down Harry took out his notebook from his satchel and sat down on a bench near by. The situation inspired him. He needed to use these feelings to write something great.

_**Every time I see your face, there's only so much I can take.** _

_**There's smoke in your perfume** _

_**Chew me up and spit me out** _

_**Oh, Anna!** _

Harry needs to go to the studio and fast. His brain turning quickly with emotions he couldn't deal with. He needed to make this. For the sake of his sanity. He needed to create this song. There was already notes jamming in his head. Already a tone creating itself before his eyes.

To say his team was surprised to see his three hours later than usual with a craziness ever-present in his eyes would be an understatement.

"Fuck, I got nothing left to lose!" Harry said dropping his long body on the couch with questioning eyes looking at him as he took out his notebook and share his new idea

The song was never officially finished. The melody was set, and the lyrics were half completed. The song expressed everything Harry wanted to say when he saw Louis in his hallway that very morning. Harry could not make himself want to put it on the album, could not make himself start writting without wanting to punch himself about how stupid he was for letting Louis go without an explanation. The song stayed forgotten when Harry's album was release three months later. The song that felt so good to write at the time was forgotten with a pile of many other unreleased song and unfinished ideas.

 

-

 

  
Louis was paranoid for the next few months following his short meeting with Harry. When he saw the musician in that hallway seven months ago, Louis wanted to make him jealous. He felt so many emotions rushing through his body. His head and his heart disagreed on what to feel. His head lead the battle wanting to hate him, wanted to scream and cry at his stupid, beautiful face in the elevator. Rebelliously, his heart was squeezing hard making Louis miss the love they shared. He didn't dare to speak at first, he could not speak. The words were stuck in his throat, forming a bundle of jumbled thoughts and sizzling emotions.

When Harry caught up to him and gripped his wrist he needed to be strong, show the love of his life that he wasen't someone who would give his heart to have it broken all over again.

Louis never stopped loving the man that he left behind.

No one knew about what he shared with Harry all those years ago, no one could know. Who would even believe him.

It was now mid December and Louis had officially begun his Christmas vacation yesterday. He always took the week off before and after the holiday to spend time with his family in Doncaster.

For this same reason, he was going out tonight his best mate to celebrate another year passed.

Waiting in the cold for Niall to pick him up, he huddled under his coat hood regretting not wearing his beanie. Louis pulled the sleeves of his coat over his hands to try and warm his cold body but opted to light a cigarette to achieve the same effect just much quicker.

He saw Niall's car pull up next to his standing form and stomped on his cigarette butt before entering the car in the passenger seat.

"You know I hate that you smoke" Niall said in a joking tone.

"You tell me that every time you see me do it." Louis smirked back watching his friend drive away. Louis heard the cackle of his ex-lover on the sound system. Louis never dared to listen to Harry Styles on the radio. He wanted to distance himself from the boy he once knew. He knew Harry released his first solo album a few months ago. After all, Niall was a fan.

"Turn this shit off I don't want to hear what this crappy pop star has to say" Louis said to Niall.

"I don't know why you hate him so much Lou. He has great songs. I'm certain you would like his album if you listen to it."

"It's not the songs, it's him I don't like" Louis murmured back remembering the times Harry would sing to him in his shitty apartment when they were just teenagers.

"Well, I'm going to chance that!" Niall declared excitedly.

"Trust me love, you can't change my opinion. He is just a liar that hides behind this womanizer character to please his fans."

"Well, I'm a fan and I love him."

"You are entitled to your own opinion" Louis said watching Niall drive with a smirk. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. You have such a pure heart Niall. I'll miss you when I'm away."

"You're literally leaving for two weeks, not two years. You are such a drama queen."

"Me, you wish" Louis stated sarcastically. "I'm the drama king."

"Well, I hope you don't freak out when I tell you where we are going."

"We have been driving for a while now." Louis mumble suspiciously.

"Nothing bad, I'm not going to murder you. I love you too much." Niall said jokingly. "You are maybe not going to like me for this, but as my best friend you need to support me-"

"We aren't doing anything illegal?" Louis asked

"No dumbass doesn't cut me off again" Niall replied cheekily "We are going to see Harry Styles live."

"What the fuck, no Niall! I can't go. Don't make me go please." Louis exclaimed desperately.

"It will be fun come on Louis. I know you don't like him, but you just need to be with me for two hours tops and enjoy the music. You can sit down and pout for all I care. I just want to see Harry since he is preforming." Niall said looking at Louis trying to convince his friend.

Louis heart started pounding out of his chest. He didn't want to go see Harry. I would entail rehashing all feeling for the man. It already happened once this year. He wasen't ready for it to happen again. Louis needed to play it cool. He could not just sprout out to Niall that Harry was his ex-or could he.

Louis turned to face Niall and said calmly disregarding his violently beating heart. "What time does the show start?"

"It starts at seven, but I'm sure there is an opening act playing before Harry. Why?"

"There is a big secret that no one knows except for five people and I want to tell it to you also, but I need time and somewhere quiet. It would probably be better if I have a drink too."

"Your scaring me Lou. What's going on?"

"Long story short, Harry Styles is the love of my life."

It took no time to drag Niall into a dingy old pub after he almost crashed the car. To say that Niall was surprised about what Louis told him would be an understatement. He spent five minutes hyperventilating and in no better terms fangirling about his best friends past lover. Louis told him the complete story. How they met, how awful the break up was and why everything happened. He told Niall about Anna, X-Factor, their awkward meeting months ago. Louis had to skip many details keeping the information to the bare minimum because he knew Niall wanted to go see Harry's concert and Louis, even opposed to the idea, didn't want to let his friend down.

"I didn't know anything like this happened in real life. Louis you are literally my hero." Niall said. "I'm sorry about all the times I push him on you."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Niall. The only reason it is so hard for me to talk about him is because I still love him. He just hasn't come to his senses. I though leaving him would make him fight harder to come out and be himself. He was so supportive of the LGTBQ+ rights during our first year together, but the media pushed the real him aside. They made him into a selfish womanizer. He was too scared to be himself and share the love he had for me. He decided to make me in a fake girlfriend. I just felt like my loved was left aside and I was holding Harry back. The harry I knew before X-Factor changed. I wanted to make him afraid to lose me, but he just decided to let me walk out of his life." Louis said close too tears.

"Well fuck him. If you don't want to go I understand." Niall fired back, side hugging his friend from inside the booth.

"No, no I want to go with you. I never got to let it off my chest. I never told anyone except my mother and she took my secret too the grave. I didn't want to tell someone, so they could go sell me out to a magazine or something. I just thought I could never trust someone again. Not with this secret or with my heart."

"Don't say that Louis. You trust me, and you have so much loyal friends that would not pay you out to the Sun or whatever. I'm happy you told me. I love his as a fan, but I love you even more as a friend." Niall said sincerely

"Love you too dickhead."

"Now let's get this show of the road motherfucker. We got music to listen too and beers to pound." Niall said sliding out of the oval booth.

"How did you even get these tickets without uttering a single word to me. You suck at surprises." Louis said entering the car as Niall prepared to took the road and head to the arena.

"First of all, fuck you. Second, my mother got these for me as a birthday present-

"Hahaha, you utter shit. You had these for more than three months and never told me."

"Shut up" Niall laughed too. "She knew how much I loved One Direction and how Harry was my favorite, so it was a great present."

"You're such a gay boy at heart Niall." Louis cackled

"Don't stereotype me fucker." Niall joked

"So, what else have you been keeping from me for so long?" Louis joked back

"You're one to talk. You just told me, after two years of friendship, that the guy you are pinning for day and night is a super famous musician." Niall sassed.

"Touché" Louis replied putting the boys in a fit of laughter once again.

The boys soon arrived at the venue and took their seats with a beer each. They listened to the opening act, Mable, finished her set.

When Harry cam out on stage, Louis could feel the way the fans adored the curly hair lad, from the energy in the room.

Louis surprisingly liked the music. He obviously heard Harry's single Sign of the Times. He wasen't that much of an asshole to make Niall change tunes each time Harry played when they were together.

He felt refreshed and happy to be with a good friend he loved and trust. To have someone in his corner as nice as Niall.

Near the end of the show, Harry was sweating and looking at his fans with a big goofy smile while dancing to his music. Louis heart pounded in his chest remembering when Harry would look like that in his bed, or in between his thighs. Louis shook his heard leaving the dirty thoughts for later. He loved seeing his boy on stage. In his natural habitat. Harry was surrounded by what he loved, music, and the world it built around him. Because everyone in this very room knew that the world revolved around the attractive man on stage.

Louis watched the stage go dark after the musicians finished a song Niall called _If I Could Fly_ that was apparently a One Direction song.

After the chorus of encouraging screams, Harry shushed the crowd to talk. He took middle stage and started speaking in his slow drawl with enthusiasm.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Harry said letting the fans scream. "As you all know, I have many songs that didn't get to be on the album. That's the magic of the creating process." Harry laughed with his band probably remembering some old memories.

"I have made one mistake in my life that I regret. Something that I will never forget. I had something so wonderful going for me and I blew it. It happened to all of us once I'm certain. It's a part of life, but if I could turn back time I would fix my mistake." Harry smiled sadly as the crowd awed. "We are going to do a new one. It's called Anna. Try and join in."

Louis felt his lungs restrict as the air left him. His eyes stared to fill with tears and his vision got blurry. If he was thinking right. This song was about him. He could not even concentrate on the lyrics, on what Harry was singing. Singing about him.

_**I don't want your sympathy, but your don't know what your do to me. Oh Anna! Every time I see your face, there's only so much I can take** _

_**Hope you never hear this and know that it's for you. I don't know what I'd tell you if you asked me for the truth.** _

_**Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body** _

Louis was freaking out. He knew there was a message for him in this song. It was destined to be for him. Niall knew too apparently by the way he was jumping and shaking Louis with big blue excited eyes.

If Harry felt the same and was ready for him to be back in his life, Louis was certainly not going to stop the pop signer. The same signer that was on stage signing to twenty thousand people about his mistake. His mistake being Louis.

Louis didn't even see the time fly by. The lights were back on and people were walking up the rows of the arena, but Louis feet were plated on the ground. He felt shocked, exited and loved. Louis let Niall drag him back to the carpark and drove him home. Louis was going to complain about not seeing Harry directly after the show, but he knew it was useless. A celebrity like Harry would be flocked with security.

Louis needed to talk to him.

The blue eyes man knew one way to see Harry. The same place they crossed paths seven months ago. He needed to make his way to Harry flat. It was nearing midnight when Niall dropped him in front of his building.

Louis thanked Niall sincerely and promised to take him out tomorrow for a last hooray before he left for Doncaster in four days.

The only thing clouding Louis' thoughts were Harry and his need to go see him. He didn't exactly remember the house number of John's flat building, he was otherwise occupied during that situation. Except he knew the street name. He remembered John calling it out to the driver when they made their way out side the club that night. He also remembers reading it on the street when he escaped Harry the next morning. It was engraved in his memory from repeating it so many times. So, it was the best he could give to the cab driver on his way there.

Louis moved down the street and analysed every building trying to figure out which one harbored his love, his Harry. He entered one on pure instinct and looked at the names next to the buzzer. He saw the name John Breslin, Harry's neighbor with the name Harry Tomlinson written underneath it.

Louis heart was swelling with love and adoration for the boy that unknowingly to others, took his last name. It was near one o'clock in the early morning, he imagined Harry would be there if he was staying the night. Louis closed his eyes tightly and prayed that there was going to be an answer on the other side of the communicating device when he pressed the button.

"Hello" Louis heard the slow drawl he lover call out.

Breathless with relief Louis replied "Hi, it's Louis. Can you let me in, I really need to talk to you?" Louis murmured tears falling down his cheeks. The only response he needed was the lock clicking from the door and the possibility of seeing his boy again.

 

-

 

Harry entered his flat at ten past midnight. He felt the high from the show slowly vanishing from his body as he put the kettle on and made his way to his bedroom for a quickly shower. He took his first one in his dressing room at the arena, but he still felt grimy. Harry liked to be wrapped with the warm water dropping around his shoulders.

He could not believed he preformed Anna in front of a live crowd. Harry knew by now that videos would be bursting with likes on Youtube pages and critics would probably be writing comments on his song in this very instant, but he could not care less. He just came out to the world. It was subtle, but powerful for him.

He just wanted Louis to hear it.

To be honest, he wanted Louis with him. Here, in the shower, showing him love and thanking him for all that he did for Harry. Fuck, life was complicated.

He heard the screeching of the kettle over the running water and made his was towards the kitchen after he wrapped a towel around his wet hips.

Harry sat down, drinking the warm liquid taking a minute to soak it all in. To engrave the memory of the powerful crowd he had in front of him mere hours ago.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Harry started to change in his comfortable house wear to watch night time telly before going to bed. He was closing the light in his kitchen when he heard the door bell ring. It was strange. People didn't know he lived here. No one knew except his mother and his manager. It was probably just a drunk person that forgot his keys. Harry still went to his front door to make sure the door was locked when he saw the video on his small surveillance scream to show him who was at the door.

The soft fringe and angelic face he would never forget was standing there, his Louis was standing there. Harry didn't know what to do. He was freaking out. It felt like destiny having Louis here in front of his eyes.

Harry needed to answer soon, or Louis would leave. He had difficulty controlling his shaking hands as he pressed the button to say hello.

Next thing he knew, paralysed in the same position since letting Louis inside his building, there was a knock on the door.

He moved quickly and clumsily opening the door to his flat to see the love of his life inches in front of him.

"I heard your song" Louis blurted out

"What?" Harry replied shocked to even register words coming out of Louis' beautiful mouth.

"I was at your concert tonight. I'm asking for the truth, because I know that song was for me. I need the truth. I heard it all, I don't want your sympathy, but you don't know what you do to me. I'm Anna, I have always been Anna."

Harry finally recognises the lyrics he wrote coming out of Louis mouth, from the sinful lips he just wanted to taste again. His heart was beating a mile a minute. The love of his life was coming back to him. Harry couldn't help but answered truthfully.

"I have been writing song about you since I was sixteen and you were eighteen. The day I saw you in the elevator and the way you just left me on the street, the inspiration struck. The song was one of my hardest to write. I tried setting an upbeat melody to distract myself from the self loathing I had while thinking about the situation I put you through. I just realised how impossible I was being at that age. I never saw it from your perspective. You are the love of my life and I'm tired of keeping your way from me. Every song I write is for you. You are my muse. I write about how I feel when I had you, when I lost you and when I ultimately just wanted you back. I love you so much and have never stopped. You are the easiest person to think about. I get so many emotions just thinking about you. You fuck me up so good. You fuck me up Louis."

"Fuck, I love you too dumbass, your so fucking stupid and I hate you for everything you put me through. You're the love I always wanted. There is nowhere else I want to be than in your arms."

"forever?" Harry asked

"Always, love." Louis said finally jumping in Harry's arms and kissing the man he loved. He waited years to have this. He was never going to let Harry go. Hopefully now they could get everything right.

Harry quickly made his way to his bedroom carrying Louis in his arms. He dropped the boy gently on the bed and crawled on top of the blue eyed boys.

"I missed you so much. Im sorry about everything that has happened to us."

"Shh, Harry. I'll always forgive you. Just make me come."

They moved together slowly, hands running up and down each other's bodies. They were discovering one another all over again.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked

"I do, I love you too." Louis mumbled back kissing Harry's shoulder.

"Would you mind if I posted a picture of us for the world too see." Harry wondered.

"I won't mind."

Harry startled Louis again trailing kissing against his neck, sucking and bitting along the way. "You sure, once we do this there is no going back."

"Harry, I have been waiting for this fucking moment for about four years now. Fucking do it or I will. Now come on pop star show me what you can do, make me forget my name."

"Oh, Anna."

 


End file.
